Will You
by dinutzzoNCIS
Summary: Tony finally pops the question. When and where?


As Gibbs puttered around the bullpen while McGee mindlessly played on his computer Tony couldn't stop looking at his watch. Every second felt like an hour, every minute a year. Time couldn't be moving any slower as he paced back and forth, staring at the ground.

"Give her time, DiNozzo, I sent her out to give you enough time not to screw this up," said the fearless leader.

"I guess you're right," he replied as he looked at him, "Might as well call up Abby, the Duckman and Palmer."

Gibbs chuckled a little. "Already did, they should be up soon." From a distance a soft 'ding' was heard as the elevator doors opened. Tony whirled around expecting to see her, his heart pounding.

Abby came running out of the elevator followed by Ducky and Palmer yelling, "Is she here yet?"

"No, for once little miss fancy pants is taking her time. What is she up to?" At this point Tony didn't even bother to look at his watch, there was no use in panicking anymore. "I'm gonna call her", he said as he ran over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"No use," Gibbs said as he pointed towards the elevator just as she was emerging from it. "Well it's about time"

The first person she saw was Tony. With a big smile on her face she happily said, "I'm back"

"Ziver, DiNozzo, Vance wants to see you in MTAC, now."

As Ziva started to walk towards the staircase Gibbs caught Tony's sleeve.

"You only get one chance to do this. Don't mess it up, I know you can do it."

Tony cracked an uneasy smile and swallowed hard. All these years, all the dates, kisses, and not to mention eye sex had lead up to this. He caught up to her as she was walking up the stairs.

"Hey Ziva hold on a second. I need to talk to you before we go in there."

"What is it, Tony? Is there something you aren't telling me?" She didn't understand what was up with him today. He was acting so skittish, like he was overly nervous about something.

"Ziva, who do you see down there right now?" She looked down in the bullpen and for the first time noticed everyone was there. This didn't make sense to her, why were they all here?

"Tony, what is everyone doing up here. What is going on!" It was time, he could feel that this was the perfect moment to finally say it.

"Excuse me everybody at NCIS. I don't mean to bother you but can I get it as quiet as possible in here for just a few minutes? I have something really important to say and I want to make sure I'm heard," Tony yelled on the platform of the stairs.

He could feel her eyes on him, almost like daggers. He couldn't help but laugh, she had absolutely no clue what was going on and he loved it.

"Tony, WHAT is going on." Her voice sounded shaky. She didn't dare think that he was about to... no it wasn't possible.

"Thank you everyone thank you a lot. As many of you know I am one very special agent, Anthony DiNozzo. Beside me is my partner, Miss Ziva David," He looked over at her with his bright green eyes with a fat smile on his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the railing so everyone in the room could see her beautiful olive-skinned face.

"But calling her my partner would an understatement. She is someone I have been able to lean on and pick me up when I'm feeling down. I mean look at the face, how gorgeous is that?" Ziva couldn't help but blush a little and smile at him. Even though she was so embarrassed by him she couldn't be mad at him, he was too adorable.

"And there it is, that smile. Have you ever seen anything like that? Well let me tell you, it's a nice thing to see on a rainy day because I forget about everything when I see her." He completely turned around to look at her. She had tears in her eyes, but still had that smile on her face.

"Get on with it Tony! C'mon!", Abby yelled from the bullpen.

"Oh right, sorry." Tony faced Ziva, got down on one knee, and began reaching in his pocket.

"Ziva, everyday I get to see you sitting across from me. Every time I look at you I know that I'm going to be happy one day. That one day begins with you. I remember our first "official" date. We watched Pirates of the Caribbean at my place and you never stopped talking about how it was a cinema classic"

"Only because it is," she choked out. She couldn't even breath, she was so full of emotion. She was trying her absolute hardest not to break down in front of everyone right now.

"Oh Ziva, you still have so much to learn. And I would like to teach you my movie ways, as my wife. You have mean more to me than I ever imagined. When I look at you I see this beautiful woman full of liveliness and care. I want to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, I want t keep you around me for as long as I live. I love you more than I could ever try to explain. So Ziva David, my ninja, sweet cheeks, Israeli beauty, will you marry me?"

She lost it. Everything inside of her fell apart. "Yes," she said as tears were rolling down her face.

Tony stood up and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her off the ground. Time seemed to stop as he kissed her. She ran her hand through his hair, resting her hand on his neck. His lips were so warm, so inviting, she never wanted to let go.

"Ehem", Gibbs murmured from below. They laughed with embarrassment as they pulled apart.

"All my life I was trying to find the right woman, and all this time she was sitting right across from me."

"Well, my little hairy butt," she joked, "Looks like everything worked out."

They turned to face everyone, followed by loud clapping and cheering.

"Proud of you Tony, you actually did something right for once," Gibbs said with a big smile one his face, something that was rarely seen.

Tony turned to look at his now fiancé.

"You could say that again," he joked as he pulled her in, smiled wide, and kissed her.


End file.
